El origen de los Guardianes: La secuela imposible
by dimitrix
Summary: Llevo años esperando una secuela del Origen de los Guardianes, y como no me la dan, pues eh aqui una lista de las diez cosas que quiero ver en una posible secuela que se que jamas vendra, ¿o si? Dependiendo de como venga la cosa.


EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES:

LA SECUELA IMPOSIBLE

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

 **El origen de los Guardianes se ha convertido rápidamente en una de mis películas de animación favoritas de todos los tiempos por tener un impresionante tono agridulce y melancólico, pero lo que mas llama la atención es ese grupo de adorables personajes que nos han dejado con una buena sensación, en especial Jack Frost que rompe con toda la pelicula. Pero desgraciadamente esta pelicula sufrió un terrible fracaso haciendo que quedase relegada a un lado apartándola de otros éxitos como: Como Entrenar a tu dragón, lo que eso supone una verdadera lastima ya que esta pelicula tenía un gran potencial y podría haberse convertido rápidamente en una buena franquicia quedando igualada a la otra, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera hubo una serie o al menos un corto que continuase con los mismos. Nunca sabremos si va a hacerse una secuela o no ya que han pasado varios años de ella, pero al menos entrego esta lista de diez cosas que quiero ver en una secuela de los Guardianes por si algúna vez surge en algún momento inesperado.**

10·Los secretos del Hombre de la Luna: Una de las cosas que mas llamaron la atención de la pelicula y que también desconcertaron, fue que ahí se muestra como que la luna es un ser que le da a los Guardianes los poderes necesarios para proteger al mundo, lo que también hizo que Jack Frost se transformase en el guardián de la diversión, pero en ningún momento entendimos como hacía para darles ese poder exactamente, según en los libros de William Joyce, el hombre en La Luna es un ser angelical llamado Manny que vive en la Luna vigilando a todos los seres humanos del planeta y del que se comunica con los Guardianes para avisarles de cualquier peligro que puede haber en cualquier momento, en la pelicula nunca le vimos pero si entendimos que es un ser sumamente poderoso al que todo ser inmortal le conoce y le venera, si hubiese una secuela me gustaría que se presentase delante de todos los Guardianes, sobretodo con Jack Frost para así poder entender porque lo eligió exactamente a él y cual es su origen en realidad.

9·Una observación del mundo de los Guardianes: En la pelicula se nos mostraba que cada Guardian tiene su tierra y un lugar donde vivir y trabajar para cumplir con su cometido, Norte al ser el jefe de los Guardianes tiene su castillo en el Polo Norte donde tiene a sus yetis trabajando para construir los regalos de Navidad, Hada de los Dientes tiene su palacio en el sur de Malasia donde se encuentran sus hadas reuniendo cada diente de todo niño del planeta, el Conejo de Pascua vive en su madriguera oculta en algún lugar de Australia donde vive rodeado de enormes huevos de roca vivientes, aquí el propio jardín es el que se pone a trabajar en los huevos de Pascua que luego entrega el dia de Pascua, y luego esta Sandy que básicamente no vemos si tiene uno ya que se la pasa todo el tiempo creando figuras que luego se meten en los sueños de los niños, lo mismo pasa también con Jack Frost que va de un lado para otro divertiendose con los niños pero la mayoría de las veces le vemos quedarse en Burguess donde se encuentra su buen amigo Jamie Bennet. A pesar de que la pelicula solamente nos mostraba todos estos territorios, yo supongo que debe de haber mas lugares ocultos alrededor de todo el planeta donde se encuentran otro tipo de Guardianes ya que sino este mundo sería demasiado pequeño para ellos, quisiera que en la secuela se ampliara mas todos estos lugares para así descubrir mas su entorno y de como viven entre si.

8·Una conexión mas personal de Jack Frost con su hermana: Una de las cosas que descubrimos de la pelicula, es que Jack Frost antes solía ser humano pero luego después de salvar a su hermana, él se cayo a un estanque congelado donde murió pero fue salvado por el hombre en la Luna que lo convirtió en el adorable príncipe escarcha que es ahora, pero después de eso no recordó nada y eso hizo que se pasase los últimos 300 años sin saber quien era en realidad, pero luego vimos que descubrió la verdad gracias a sus dientes que habían sido cogidos por el Hada de los Dientes y eso le desvelo la autentica verdad sobre quien era en realidad, pero después de eso nunca vimos si Jack Frost echaba de menos a su hermana, ya que era evidente que veíamos que él tenía una cierta conexión especial con Jamie Bennet por algúna razón pero nunca entendíamos porque, hay muchas teorías que indican que Jamie es descendiente de la hermana de Jack lo que indica que ahora es como su tío hermano, cosa que no esta mal, si hubiese una secuela me gustaría que se viese ese lado personal que tiene Jack al echar de menos a su hermana, ir a visitarla a su tumba donde sea que este y entregándole flores como muestra de cariño por estar echándola de menos tras saber que para ella su hermano murió cuando en realidad estaba vivo y con otro aspecto.

7·El verdadero origen de todos los guardianes: En la pelicula descubrimos el origen de Jack Frost que antes solía ser un ser humano corriente pero tras salvar a su hermana murió, pero de los demás Guardianes no sabemos mucho, hay muchas teorías que indican que Norte, alias Santa Claus, era un joven campesino ruso al que el hombre de La Luna le otorgo un poder especial y que lo usaría para alegrar la felicidad de los niños de todo el planeta, otra también es que el Hada de los Dientes era una princesa india al que se escapo de casa y que tras quedar atrapada en un bosque, conocía a unas hadas del cual se encariño con ellas y la convirtieron en su madre, de ahí que luego acabase teniendo ese aspecto de colibrí y que ahora estuviese recolectando los dientes de todos los niños del mundo, pero del Conejo de Pascua y Sandy el creador de sueños tampoco sabemos mucho, de Sandy podemos asumir que es el hermano de Pitch Black y por eso en la pelicula lo quería matar porque sabía bien que él es el único que puede destruirle, y de Conejo, pues... que era un conejo normal y corriente al que le fue otorgado los mismos poderes como a Norte y de ahí se convirtió en el Conejo de Pascua, si hubiese una secuela me gustaría que se revelasen todos los orígenes de cada uno y los secretos de quienes solían ser antes de ser Guardianes.

6·Los otros seres inmortales: Hay cinco guardianes incluyendo a Jack Frost que protegen a los niños de toda amenaza conocida, pero en la pelicula solo vemos a los principales y poco sabemos si existen otros seres parecidos a los cinco guardianes que hacen otras cosas distintas, vimos que existía el ratón Perez teniendo un pequeño cameo, pero... tampoco era gran cosa, supuestamente en los libros de William Joyce existen otros muchos seres pero hasta donde yo se, se que puede existir un: Cupido guardián del amor, Madre Otoño guardiana del bosque y el otoño, Ombric guardián del tiempo y Grim Reaper que sería algo así como el guardián de la muerte, y muchos mas que podrían ser incluidos apropositamente. No se si todos ellos podrían ser incluidos en una posible secuela pero que al menos se entendiese que existe otros sujetos protegiendo a los niños o dándoles felicidad mientras los Guardianes están encargados de hacer otra cosa importante.

5·Mas acción y mas aventuras: Toda la pelicula de los Guardianes es básicamente como una pelicula de superheroes solo que usando a las grandes leyendas infantiles de todos los tiempos luchando contra el Coco y defendiendo a los niños del mundo para que tengan una gran infancia. A pesar de que la pelicula tiene un buen e impactante estilo visual que parece mucho mas extendido que en Como Entrenar a tu dragón, muchos criticaron un poco este asunto ya que esta pelicula parece un poco como un plagio de Los Vengadores que encima ya se habían estrenado unos meses antes, cosa que esto ha hecho que la pelicula no tuviese mucha acogida, pero aún así después del éxito de la serie de Trollhunters, creo que podemos asumir que en una posible secuela nos metan mas escenas de acción espectaculares y una nueva aventura que nos sumerja en este mundo para así descubrir mas del entorno que rodea a los Guardianes.

4·Mas protagonismo con Jamie Bennett: La pelicula esta protagonizada por los cinco Guardianes y por Pitch Black como el villano antagonista, pero una de las cosas que mas sorprendieron en la pelicula fue la incursión de ese adorable niño que se llama Jaime Bennett del cual parece que Jack Frost tiene un cierto interés especial en él por algúna razón, en el final de la pelicula vimos como acaba siendo el ultimo creyente en el mundo y en la primera persona en ver a Jack Frost haciendo que al final este niño nos acabe dando una de las mejores escenas de todo el climax, el abrazo con Jack Frost que le hizo acordarse porque era tan buen hermano con su hermana, si hubiese una secuela no se si volverían a meter a Jaime o no, pero para mi me resulta uno de los personajes mas importantes de toda la franquicia ya que él es la razón de porque Jack divierte a todos los niños del mundo al hacerle recordar a su hermana, no es que sea un Guardian pero después de lo que logro al final de la pelicula, le veo teniendo algún tipo de importancia en una posible secuela donde seguramente le acabara pasando algo que lo convierta en alguien mucho mas especial.

3·El Krampus como villano principal: En la pelicula vimos que Pitch Black, mas conocido como el Coco era el villano antagonista de la pelicula, lo cual resultaba mas que evidente ya que el Coco es el mito mas aterrador de todos los tiempos, y a pesar de que los Guardianes le derrotaron, no tengo muchas ganas de volver a verle ya se que muy bien que existen otros males en este universo, y uno de ellos debería ser el Krampus, ese mito folclórico sobre un ser aterrador parecido a Santa Claus solo que este en vez de traer regalos a los niños, los castiga violentamente, y a decir verdad no es una mala idea ya que el Krampus mucho mas poderoso que Pitch Black y tiene mucho mas aliados, si hubiese una secuela me lo imagino como un villano a la altura de Santa Claus ya que podríamos asumir que sería su hermano, al ser ambos dos sujetos con el mismo deseo solo que este deseo hacer lo contrario, me lo imagino resurgiendo de su guarida secreta y destruyendo el palacio de Santa Claus haciendo así que los Guardianes tengan que buscarse nuevos aliados para luchar contra esta nueva amenaza que lo cambiara todo para siempre.

2·Jack Frost y Hada de los Dientes juntos como pareja: Una de las cosas que mas me llamo la atención de la pelicula, fue que parecía que el Hada de los Dientes tenía un cierto interés amoroso en Jack Frost, y esto hace que tengamos una nueva pareja con la que poder contentarnos, lastima de que la pelicula no hubiese acabado con estos dos juntos o de al menos que se hubiesen dado un beso porque el final de la pelicula parecía indicarte que casi estaban apunto de hacerlo, pero después de eso vino Frozen y ahí empezo todo el mundo a hacerse ese ship de Jack y Elsa, lo cual a mi me saca de mis casillas porque ambos personajes son de dos compañías de animación distintas y es imposible que los vinculen, y sobretodo por el hecho de que como ambos tienen poderes de hielo, tienen que juntarlos por mero capricho. Yo dudo de que eso se haga realidad y si lo hubiese, (acabaría con aquellos que lo decretaron). En fin, no se si habrá una secuela o no, pero si sucediese, esto sería una de las primeras cosas que quisiera ver como primera medida en pantalla.

Y damas y caballeros, llegamos aquí al final de la lista, la ultima cosa que quiero ver en una secuela del Origen de los Guardianes, es... nada ni menos que...

1·Un crossover con Como Entrenar a tu dragón: Bueno, esta es una cosa que meramente lo veo imposible, pero en cierto modo tiene su gracia, fijémonos bien, Hipo y Jack Frost son casi como si fuesen hermanos, los dos tienen la misma edad, tienen algúna que otra habilidad recurrente, tienen un pasado bastante disgustoso, son tan guapos que tienen su propio fandom de admiradoras que les desean, y son los dos representan los dos estados de la temperatura, Hipo es _fuego,_ y Jack es _hielo,_ así que no resultaría obvio que estos dos se juntasen o de que al menos hubiese algún easter egg por el camino que indicase que de algúna forma estos dos existiesen y se conociesen como de casi toda la vida si podemos imaginároslo, o también de que el grupo de Jinetes acabase viajando en el tiempo y se encontrasen con los Guardianes y trabajasen juntos para luchar contra una amenaza sumamente poderosa.

 **En fin, cualquier cosa puede pasar en esto, pero de lo que si estoy seguro, es que el Origen de los Guardianes no acabara cayendo en el olvido fácilmente como Robots, que no es de Dreamworks, pero también llevo años esperando una maldita secuela. Adiós a todos y enviadme algún comentario de paso que hace tiempo que no recibo nada de nada y me estoy aburriendo como una ostra. Un saludo, y que los Guardianes nos protejan siempre.**


End file.
